To correct the distortion of the vehicle body, it is necessary to accurately grasp the distortion dimension, which indicates the distortion degree of the vehicle body. To measure the distortion of the vehicle body, JP2005-77178A discloses a measuring tool for the vehicle body. In the measuring tool, end portions of a pair of long length arms are pivotally supported, and a measuring pin is provided at the tip portion of each arm.
The measurement pin can be tilted in predetermined directions with the head of the pin as a fulcrum and the tilted state can be maintained. In the vehicle body, one or more holes serving as reference measurement points are formed. A user inserts the conical tip of the measurement pin into the hole to measure the distortion of the vehicle body.